Shaking Hands with Death
by ShutUpAndLoveMe
Summary: District 4 is a very relaxed District up until one of there most beloved citizens get picked of the 74th Hunger Games, now they are ready to fight. Spencer must win the games to go back to her home but how can she do that when the Career's take her.
1. Chapter 1

Water splash on rocks, the sun glistering on the surface but underneath you can see teenagers swimming under. Stealing kisses, playing around, and enjoying life, laughs and smiles filled the air. Hard to believe this is Panem and that today was the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games.

No one seems concerned, not even the overprotective parents hanging on the side of the boats looking to make sure things were kept PG-13. The houses on the side of the bay had there windows opened and pointing out at the kids as if today wasn't the day we get picked for slaughter.

District 4 is like this we're very chill and partying, yet serious when needed. It could be one of the reasons that everyone was relaxed was that we were trained, we weren't really a Career district but we aren't idiots. No one here was an idiot not even the crazy.

Finnick Oddair was splashing water at Annie Cresta who seemed happier than she did on regular days.

I'm standing beside them with Remy by my side she was laughing at them and I smiled. I'm Finnicks cousin. He was more of a brother and most people didn't believe we were cousins.

A big wave came and splash on me and I fell laughing.

Everything seemed fine.

* * *

><p>We were all dressed in our sundress standing in the town square (which is 98% sand and palm trees). Everyone was looking at Marie Loke who was going to reap. I was moving my freshly painted nails around and talking to Remy.<p>

"Most Districts get scared on this day." I commented looking at the twelve year olds to see if there were scared. No, no one really gives a damn until the Games start, that's when the nerve's sit in.

"Since when are we like other Districts?" She asked looking over her shoulder at the boys on the other side of our sixteen year old panel. She winked at freckled face Jon Handel, he's cheeks turned the color of his flaming red hair.

Honestly if he and Remy get together they'll make a really freakily attractive ginger.

"You're such a tease." I told her giggling at how she was licking her lips at him. She smirked and shrugged.

"Obviously." She said looking back up at Marie who tapped the microphone and looked at the sea of teenagers.

Marie smiled as if she was a tiger ready to attack, looking for a target. Actually all of Marie looked like a tiger and that's because her skin had the print of a tiger and her hair was cut in a boy cut. I'm sure up close her eyes where golden and dangerous like a tiger.

"Hello District 4, I hear you're the party District right?" She asked. Everyone in the crowd smirked including me. Marie looked at everyone not sure what to except, she looked around some more and then moved to the bowl.

"I'll do boys first." Marie said putting a hand inside the bowl.

The boys side tensed and all you could here was the breeze and waves crashing on the shore. Marie pulled out a paper and read:

"Jon Handel."

My mouth fell open as Jon looked up frighten but quickly compose himself and walked towards the stage. I looked at Remy as Jon introduced himself.

"There go your plans to make a super ginger with him." I said quietly, she nodded and said.

"He won't make past the training."

Marie then moved towards the girls bowl and we shut up.

It now that the panic sinks in my name is in that bowl six times, I could be chosen for a blood bath, to die for no reason. I close my eyes tightly trying to block everything out, I won't get chosen, there thousands of names in there. Soon I'll be back in the water and swimming with Finnick, fishing with Remy.

Everything will be okay; I just need to stay calm-

"Spencer Oddair."

My eyes open and I see everyone looking at me. At first I'm confuse at who called my name but then I see the Peacekeeper's waiting outside my panel. Slowly my eyes turn to the stage where I see Finnick standing up shaking his head and Annie with her hands over her ears looking down, shutting the world.

I've been chosen for the Hunger Games.

I start moving towards the end of the panel but Remy holds my wrist. I look back at her and see tears in her eyes.

"No Spencer you can't. You'll die." She said in a strained voice.

"And you will too if you volunteer. Plus I know you won't. Rems I can't let all these people see me cry. Let go." I tell her and pull away but she holds on and I see the Peacekeepers edge closer to us.

"Remy let go." I tell her softly. She looks down at my arm and nods, letting it fall.

I move away from her without looking back at anyone. I let the Peacekeepers move me to the stage.

Marie smiles at me and welcomes me on stage. But I don't feel welcomed, I'm walking into a trap. Marie starts talking to the crowd. I put my head down and try to shake all the feelings I have away.

"Well there we go-" She stops mid-way. I look to see Remy putting her middle three fingers to there mouth, she kisses them, and lifting them up in the air towards me and Jon. Most people tense up, this isn't a sign used very often the Panem anymore. It means goodbye to a loved one.

I look around the crowd and notice that I know every single one of this people. The Oddairs are very well-known not because of Finnick only.

All this kids I've grown up with them, played in there houses, meet there parents, I gone to school with them, I know there secrets, there all more than friends there family. Even Jon he lived next to me when I until I was nine. Now I've been chosen for them all to see me die, slaughtered, for selfish reason for a show.

I look at them all and see them realizing this too, there's a feeling of realization in the air. Slowly everyone starts repeating Remy's gestured, it's like a wave moving around. There parents follow, most of them are crying. I glance at Remy, she's crying too but nodding at me.

She's ready, they all are. This is our first sign of protest but mostly this is our goodbye.

I look at the crowd amazed at what has happens and turn my head towards Finnick. His looking at the crowd astonished, Annie is also up followed by four other victors. They all look at me and Jon.

Then they also put there three middle fingers to there mouth and point them at us. Annie smiles threw tears at me. I and Jon stand, we have to be strong. We all stand there for a moment in union.

"Umm…" Marie says looking around at the Peacekeeper who just shrug even though some are doing the salute also. "Well I guess."

Marie counties talking but I don't listen. Finnick looks at me.

_Please hold it together. _I beg silently in my mind. It seems he notice because he nods and starts clapping as I shake hands with Jon.

As I shake hands with death.

* * *

><p><em>Songs for this Chapter:<em>

_For the beach scene-~_

_Radioactive- Mumfound and Son _

_For the Reaping~_

_Dumbledore's Goodbye-Nicholas Hooper_


	2. Chapter 2

Once I'm being escorted away I convince myself to not look back, I know if I do I'll resist what's about to happen to me. I let the Peacekeeers led me to the room were my loved one's are suppose to be coming to say goodbye. But I don't have any loved ones. I only have Remy-

I hear someone being dragged into the lobby by their hair and by the blurry figure in the door I can see the person has red hair. The person head turns to my door and that's when I realize who it is.

I look up at the door frozen for a second and then run towards it.

Why did she do it! It was such a stupid idea!

I try to open the door but someone is holding it from being opened, they knew I would try to stop it. I pull the door handle with all my will and scream of frustration. Finally I just hit the door with my fist.

"Let her go! Don't touch her! I'll do anything! Please!" I beg hitting the door harder and harder each time. Suddenly I hear it the sounds of someone resisting, fighting, I look at the door once again. I start hitting it even harder.

"REMY! REMY!" I scream trying to get towards her. I hear more struggle's from behind the door and then I hear her voice begging for help.

"SPENCER! SPENCER!" Her voice echoes threw the whole building I start crying and pull the door with everything I have.

"Remy? What? What are you guys doing? REMY!" I hear Finnicks voice shouts above everything. I see his burry figure run towards her but the Peacekeepers stop him.

"Remy? What?" I hear Annie's voice say.

There's some commotion in the room beside me until I hear Jon cursing and fighting some Peacekeepers also begging for Remy's mercy. It's almost too much I can't even believe this is really happening. Are they really going to kill my best friend? A sixteen year old girl being killed for merely doing a gesture. I'm dreaming, I've got to be dreaming!

"SPENCER WIN! YOU'VE GOT TO WIN!" I hear Remy scream being overshadowed by boots sounding closer to her. From the blurry figures in the door I can see her being held back, she's trying to free herself.

"ANNIE GET OUT!" I hear Finnick commands above everything else, footsteps hurrying away. Finnick keeps on fighting and frees himself only to be caught again. From beside me Jon starts kicking his door.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HER!" He shouts and kicks his door some more, I keep on hitting my door, even though I know it's all for nothing. I feel panic settle in my heart as I do everything I can to open the door. This can't be happening this is District 4. These kind of things don't happen here.

"REMY! NO, DON'T. REM-"

The gunshot is barley hearable over Remy's screaming my name, one final plea for help.

"SPENCER!"

There's a thud of something hitting the floor. I pull the door free finally to see the horror that is my best friends, my sister, Remy on the floor shot in the head. I scream and fall against the wall behind me. Jon also comes out from his door, he falls to his knees.

No not Remy out of everyone, why her?

I crawl towards her and push her red hair away from her face. I start to scream in agony.

I will get revenge for this. I will win those Games and when I do, President Snow is going to wish he was dead.

* * *

><p>The train ride is silent. I went straight to my compartment when I got to the train. By the way the mood is it seems everyone else is in their rooms to. I sit in my bed trying to block it out, block the sounds of Remy fighting and the memories of our pranks. Finnick decided to stay in my compartment and is sitting at the desk.<p>

We will be at the Capitol in just only fifteen minutes, he looks up at me.

"I only have one warning. I saw the Reapings, stay away for allys." He orders me, I just sit and listen. "I've been told the Careers have taken an interest in you already. Do me a favor?"

I look up at him; he stands up and walks to the door.

"Once your in the arena. Run. Because if those Career catch you." He pauses and looks at me. "You might as well count yourself dead."

With that he left. Finnick is always one for dramatic exits but I listen and will do what he said. That is unless the Career catch me before I even have a chance. If they do catch me I'll fight, I have to win. I promised Remy.

I lay down in my bed.

I _will _win.


End file.
